Stars That Burn
by Blue0203
Summary: A bunch of Nalu one shots (side project from my other stories) Beta read by: crwatters
1. Chapter 1: Waiting

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

Hey people! I decided to do a story full of nalu one shots. If anyone has any idea please review or pm me about them. That would be very helpful. No worries, I finish Let Her Go first before I really get into this. This will just be a side project.

Please review! Tell me how I did!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Lucy was so close. She knows she can finish today! It's not like she had to be anywhere. All she had planned was to go to the guild, but it was ok if she was late or didn't go at all. She just needed to do this last thing.<p>

Lucy was finishing her book. She had one last juicy chapter to write. Her eyes gleamed as she thought about what to write. Her book was about her own adventures. She was going to break them into at least three different books. There were too many to cram into one or two. Now that she thinks about it, she only got past the Galuna Island job, which was her second. Maybe she should add the Phantom Lord adventure to the collection in the book.

She went to place her elbow on her desk rather heavily, making her call out in surprise at the pain. She pretty much missed the desk, having hit her funny bone on the edge. She giggled at herself, finding it slightly amusing.

Then she _gently_ placed her elbow on her desk, making sure she did not miss it. She did _not_ want to hurt herself again. With her elbow finally settled, she placed her cheek in the palm of that hand and sighed. She had been so excited. She had thought she would finish. "You may have to wait a bit to read my book, Levy-chan." Lucy said to herself, as if the short, blue-haired script mage was in the room with her.

"Why are you talking to yourself, weirdo?" A male voice asked behind her. Lucy jumped and squealed in surprise, not having expected the bright pink haired fire mage to appear in her bedroom right them. She once again hit her elbow on the edge of the desk. It hurt more this time, though. She cried out in pain as she spun in her chair with a surprised look. To make matters worse, her chair tipped over on her.

Lucy would have face palmed about how stupid and clumsy she was being if she wasn't hurting herself so much. "_Lucy_!" Natsu called out in surprise. He rushed forward to catch her before she tipped over all the way.

Natsu grabbed her chair and steadied it while she was still in shock from her clumsiness. "Be more careful!" Natsu said in relief that she hadn't fallen and hurt herself more. Lucy grabbed her elbow and hissed in pain, not believing how much it stung right then. "It's your fault for surprising me like that!" Lucy retorted angrily. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "But I called your name three times before you started to talk to yourself." He explained, looking at Lucy in confusion. Lucy sighed and hunched over, laying her arms on the desk. Her head was next to go down, as she put her head in her arms and sighed.

"Sorry, Natsu. I was just thinking about my book." Lucy told him. Her grinned childishly and jumped onto her bed, making the pillows jump slightly into the air and land in a different spot then they were. "It's fine. So, how's the book going? Almost done?" He asked her. They had been putting off doing a job for the past week so she could finish it.

"Well, I thought I had one more chapter to write today." Lucy started, glancing over at him. He had already made himself at home, fluffing the pillows and moving her blanket aside, deeming it too hot to lay under at the moment. "Then what's the problem?" He asked. He had seen how she was thinking about the book in a thoughtful way. "I'm thinking I want to add more to it." Lucy explained simply, so he would understand easily.

Natsu put on a thoughtful face. "Well, why don't you leave the book alone for today and take a break? We can do anything you want." He proposed, knowing fully that he would probably regret saying that in the end. Lucy's eyes lit up as she snapped her head toward him to look at him. "Anything?" She asked, to make sure she heard him right. Natsu hesitated a bit before nodding his head in agreement. "Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Lucy shouted, getting up and running toward him. She jumped onto him and hugged him tightly in happiness. "So, I'm guessing that's a yes?" Natsu asked, his head slightly turned to hide a blush that Lucy did not see.

Lucy nodded, wondering why Natsu was turning his head. "So, what do you wanna do?" Natsu asked Lucy. Lucy fidgeted a little. "Uhh.. I know this may seem a bit childish, but...ummm.." Lucy was stuttering. She was a bit embarrassed. "Just spit it out, Lucy." Natsu said, rolling his eyes. Like he could judge what was childish. "Ok, you know that new arcade that just opened? I wanna go there and play the games." Lucy said, mailing with excitement.

Natsu's eyes lit up in excitement, too. "How is that childish?" He asked. That sounds fun!" Natsu continued, not letting her answer. Lucy giggled as she smiled happily. "Thanks Natsu" She said as she started to get ready. She was grabbing money from her draw when Natsu stopped her. "I'll pay for anything today." Natsu said with a soft smile. Lucy smiled and thanked him, not going to let the opportunity get past her.

"Hey, where's Happy?" Lucy asked, finally noticing the annoying, blue-furred exceed was not anywhere in the room with them. "He went to the guild to see if Charla was there and to get fish." Natsu told her as he watched her get what she needed. She was just putting up her bangs in a side pony-tail with a blue ribbon. She was wearing a white blouse with blue linings and a blue matching skirt. "Ready!" Lucy called as she finished putting her hair up.

"Great! Lets hurry up and go!" Natsu said, jumping up and down as he waited impatiently for her. Lucy giggled at him and said "You look like a child waiting to go on a trip." She said. Natsu grinned sheepishly. "I wanna go already!" He whined. Lucy giggled once more, seeing how he was just going along with what she said. "Ok, lets go." She told him as she stepped out of her house. Natsu, of course, went out the window. He appeared next to her as she stepped out of the apartment building she lived on.

"So, Lucy. Where's this arcade?" he asked. Lucy looked at him in surprise. "You don't know?" She asked, faking as if it was disappointing that he didn't know. "No, I don't" Natsu frowned, not catching her in the act. "Now, that just won't do, will it? It's a couple blocks from the guild, in the other direction from my house." She said. It dawned on Natsu that she was just kidding about how it was disappointing that he didn't know.

"_Lucy_! You had me going there for a second!" He pouted. Lucy laughed at him. She always found him to be funny, whether he was trying to be or not. He always cheered her up with the fiery personality he had. "Sorry, Natsu. Next time you should catch me in the act if you don't want to be laughed at." Lucy said happily. She jumped onto the ledge that she always walks on along the river. "Be careful, Lucy." Natsu warned, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. She had been clumsy today, after all.

Lucy nodded as she started humming a tune. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence. Lucy was in her thoughts, thinking about her book. "Oh!" She shouted, slapping her forehead since she just had remembered something. Natsu glanced at her. She looked at Natsu with an apologetic glance, which gained a confused glance from Natsu. "What?" He asked in concern. "I forgot I had promised I would do something with Levy today, would you mind if I take a rain check?" Lucy asked hopefully.

Natsu thought about this. A rain check means she would do this another time, right? Then she has a nothing to apologize for. "It's fine Lucy. We can do it another time. What do you have planned?" Natsu asked. He was a little disappointed that they wouldn't be able to go out today, but at least he would be able to another day. "We planned a girls day out. You know, like going to the spa or the market to look for jewelry or clothes." Lucy explained, feeling a bit bad for blowing Natsu off. "You sure you're ok with this?" She asked, just to be sure. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

Natsu nodded. "It's completely, absolutely, positively fine." Natsu said, grinning at her with his fangs. That smile always means nothing is wrong. Lucy sighed under her breath in relief, happy to find Natsu wasn't mad at her for that. "I'm meeting Levy at the guild. Wanna walk there with me?" Lucy invited him. She didn't mind going alone, but would prefer to go with him. "Sure." Natsu said. He swung an arm around her shoulder causally. Lucy didn't mind since he is always invading everyone's personal space.

Lucy stopped walking right before the reached the guild. Natsu sensed that she stopped and glanced at her. "Is everything ok, Luce?" Natsu asked in a caring tone. Lucy shook her head. Her hair covered her eyes as she looked at the ground. "I feel bad for ditching you. You're always to caring and helpful and happy and cheer me up and I'm just sad and not thoughtful and..." Lucy trailed off.

Natsu stared at her with shocked eyes. How could she say something like that? It angered him and concerned him at the same time. Natsu closed his eyes as he calmed down enough to think of what to say and do. "Lucy.." He sighed. Her walked toward her and took her into his arms. He held her tight against his muscular chest. "DOn't _ever_ say anything like that about yourself again!" Natsu commanded, still closing his eyes. He could feel his shirt getting wet from a few tears that she could not hold back. "B-but..." Lucy stuttered. "Ever!" Natsu said loudly, over her stammering. Lucy sighed, seeing this was something he was going to be stubborn about.

"Ok." Lucy breathed out. She tried to pull away but Natsu held her against him longer. "Promise me." He said lowly, just above a whisper. Lucy nodded. "I promise." Lucy whispered. He squeezed her once more before finally letting go. Natsu pushed her in the direction of the guild. "Now, go have fun with Levy! I'll be waiting for you when you get back!" He said, smiling once again. He can never stay sad or down for too long.

It just wasn't Natsu. Natsu smiled, seeing her walk into the guild and then back out with Levy.

"I _always_ wait for you!" Natsu whispered. Lucy turned around and stared at him. She gave him a wide smile and waved at him. He grinned back, finding her smile contagious. "I'll be waiting!" He reminded her, once again. She fully turned and yelled "I know!" back never once breaking her smile.

Natsu couldn't wait for that rain check.

AN: Please review! Any ideas you'd like me to do? How did I do?


	2. Chapter 2: Solo Job

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

If anyone would like me to do a oneshot that I haven't done yet (even thought this is only my second) please tell me. Don't worry, I would give you the credit for the idea! Please comment!

_**Now being Beta read by crwatters. **_

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Natsu paced around the guild, feeling as though he was the only one there. That, of course, was not true. Happy was there, flirting with Charla and eating fish just like he always does. Charla was in the guild, ignoring Happy's advances. Cana was sitting at a table in the middle of the guild, using her cards to tell others their fortune. The annoying ice-freak was charging at Gajeel, who had called him "ice stripper". Erza was eating her very own strawberry cake happily, not noticing the fight since she was so indulged with her cake. Mira was walking around, serving the mages what they ordered. Even Gildarts was visiting the guild, saying that he was just in town for the day and wanted to see his newfound daughter, the Card Mage, Cana. So, really, all was normal on the guild with the fights and the noise. Except, one person was missing. Was he the only one who noticed Lucy wasn't there?<p>

Granted, Lucy had run out of Fairy Tail holding a job request yesterday. Natsu had attempted to follow. Keyword being attempted. When he stepped outside the guild, it seemed as though she was waiting for him.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback<em>

Natsu ran out of the guild, his mind set on following Lucy. He pushed the door open to find Lucy waiting outside for someone. Was she waiting for him? He looked at her fully, his eyes caressing her body, seeing it was tense and sweaty. "Hey, Natsu." Lucy said, a little shy. Why was she being shy? She never was."Hey Luce! Are you going on a job?" He asked curiously, trying to get a peek at what the piece of parchment had written on it. Lucy clutched it tighter in her hand to make sure he didn't see and smiled at him, nodding.

"Yeah, but I want to go on this one alone. Are you okay with that?" Lucy asked, biting her lip between her teeth. She had hoped to be in and out of the guild fast, just grabbing a request and leaving, but unfortunately, Natsu was already at the guild when she walked in. Once she saw him, she knew she would not be able to leave without him following her.

Natsu's curious face turned into a worried, concerned one like that of a parent's. He always cared for Lucy, just like he cared for everyone else. They were his family and not one of them was allowed to get hurt within his sight. Yeah, there were some accidents that he couldn't stop, but he was able to stop most of them and had kept his family safe for a long time. He was, however, more protective of Lucy, and did not like it that she was trying to go solo now. He would not be able to protect Lucy if she went on the quest alone. He frowned, thinking it over. "I'm not too sure if that's a good idea, Luce." Natsu said worriedly. Lucy's eyes got a hard look in them when he said this, one of pure determination. "And why not?" She asked, feeling offended.

Natsu groaned inside his head as he saw the look that showed she was going to be stubborn about this. "I don't want you to get hurt. You can't go alone." The second statement immediately followed the first as he thought about what could go wrong. He didn't know what the request is, but he figured it was dangerous and might hurt his beautiful Celestial Spirit mage. Lucy started to glare, taking the sentences that come out of his mouth the wrong way without him knowing it. "I can take care of myself! I don't need you to protect me!" Lucy said, starting to yell at the end. Then she froze, her hands covering her mouth as she realized what she had just said. Natsu then started to get angry and sad.

Lucy gulped down a lump in her throat. She could not believe she had just said that. Natsu always protected her whenever she needed it. The time she Natsu fought Gajeel for her when Phantom Lord attacked was a prime example. Natsu was always there. "Natsu..." She trailed off when she noticed Natsu glaring angrily. "You'll need help! You can't do it alone!" Natsu yelled, not thinking about what he was saying. The once regretful look in Lucy's eyes turned angry and she glared angrily at Natsu again. "So you're saying I'm weak? How dare you! I'll prove myself on this request. I'm going alone and that's final!" Lucy yelled, running away in the direction of the train station.

Lucy had run away, angrily tearing up in the corner of her eyes. Natsu could smell the salty tears coming from her big brown orbs, and they made him feel guilty. He had just come to terms that he and Lucy had just had a fight. Both of them had said some pretty hurtful things, but Lucy was the one hurt the most. Natsu had made her cry. He had sworn to protect her and beat up anyone who made her cry, but now he was the cause of her sadness. Did that mean he should beat himself up?

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

Natsu growled as he remembered what happened. He had been so stupid and mean. Natsu continued to pace and breath heavily. Guilt was beginning to creep back up his chest, pushing pain into his heart. Yesterday was the worst day in his life. Natsu sighed, sitting down at a table roughly. He slammed his forehead onto the table in defeat, thinking about Lucy. Why hadn't he asked her when she would be back?

"Flame-brain! What are you doing? Trying to lose a few brain cells?" The bastard ice-princess asked. "No, he wouldn't do that. He already has a low number." The iron-freak taunted, trying to rile the usually short tempered Fire Mage. "Go away! I'm not in the mood!" Natsu snapped at them angrily. Why couldn't they just leave him alone?

Instead of leaving peacefully, both mages sat down at the same table as Natsu, smirking at each other. "Hey, Salamander?" Gajeel asked, getting Natsu's attention. "What?" Natsu said sharply, already getting tired of both of them.

"Is it about Lucy?" Gray asked for Gajeel. They got their answer when Natsu tensed up and glared at them, baring his teeth. "I'm just worried. That's all!" Natsu told them, wishing they would stop. He was already going through enough torture in his mind about her.

"Where is she anyway? I haven't seen her all day." Gray said, not realizing that that was the cause of Natsu's anger and worry. "You bastard!" Natsu yelled loudly while slamming his fists on the table.

Natsu gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. He was sure that both Gray and Gajeel knew that he was upset that Lucy wasn't there. Why had they brought her up in a conversation like this? Gray looked at him startled and confused. Gajeel slowly shook his head at Gray, knowing full well why the Salamander was angry and that Gray should shut up.

"Bunny-girl went on a quest." Gajeel told Gray, continuing to stare at Natsu. When Lucy is mentioned, Natsu would tense up in worry. Gray's eyes widened. "By herself?" He asked in shock, glancing at Natsu. Natsu usually went with her on jobs, so why was she alone on this one job?

Gray kept his eyes on Natsu, thinking he was taking this hard.

"What kind of job did she go on?"

"I don't know." Natsu looked down at the table as he answered, ashamed that he never found out.

"You don't know?" Gray asked, raising an eyebrow since Natsu usually knows what's up with Lucy.

"Well, did you ask Mira?" Gray asked, trying to figure out how in the world Natsu didn't know. Natsu looked up at Gray with wide eyes. He sat there for a moment, just starring before he jumped up and raced over to the bar, not answering Gray's question. "Well, I guess that's the answer." Gajeel said, chuckling at Natsu. "Yeah. I can't believe he didn't think of that! That idiot!" Gray said, shaking his head fondly.

Mira was busy cleaning the bar and serving the mages of Fairy Tail. No one could say she didn't work hard for the guild she loved. She had just walked behind the bar, intending to make the drink that Wakaba had ordered. As she pulled out a cup for the drink, she heard someone calling her name. "Mira!" Natsu yelled, trying to get her attention. Mira looked up to see Natsu crash into the bar and lean closer to her. "What can I do for you, Natsu?" Mira asked, curious as to why Natsu looked like he was in a hurry. "Do you know what kind of job Lucy went on?" He asked hurriedly, fidgeting as he waited for her to answer. Mira smirked, knowing full well what this was about. "Let's see." Mira said, smiling kindly. She pulled out a big book in which she keeps a copy of the job request and the name(s) of the mage(s) that go on them. Mira turned a few pages before stopping on one, pointing at it. "Here it is." She happily said, handing him the request. Natsu read it as fast as he could.

HELP US!

There is a Wyvern terrorizing our village. We need help defeating it.

Place: Balsam Village

Warning: Highly dangerous. Would suggest teamwork against this creature!

Reward: 400,000 J

At the bottom of the request, a picture of a Wyvern was shown. It was mostly green, although there were a few different colors on the creature. The body was covered in scales, except under its neck, stomach, and tail. It had deathly sharp claws and webbed wings attached to its arms. Spikes were sitting at the top of his head, going down its spine and to the tip of its tail. There were also spikes going down both legs and on both heels.

Natsu stared at the request in shock. This was the job Lucy had went on. Alone. A job that literally had 'would suggest teamwork' on it. Natsu could not believe her stupidity. "Why would you let her go on this job alone?" He aggressively asked Mira, blaming her for what had happened.

Mira's eyes widened. "She went on it alone?" Mira asked with concern, having just found out. Mira thought of Lucy as a sister and to found out that she went alone on a dangerous job, worried her more than anything else could. Except, maybe her brother or sister doing the same thing. Mira gulped down a lump in her throat that had climbed up because of the worry.

"How could you not know?" Natsu asked her with wide eyes, not believing that Mira hadn't realized Lucy was going alone. She keeps track of everything.

Mira shook her head guiltily, saying "I thought she went with Levy or Juvia, seeing as you were here. I'm sorry." She answered. Natsu kept his onyx eyes on her until he determined that she truly was, since it involved his partner. He growled angrily and asked "When will she be back?" Mira winced at the growl and question.

She didn't know how long it will take Lucy. "Maybe a few days…" Mira trailed off as she bit her lip. Natsu started pacing again, the worry getting to him, not allowing him to sit still. Should he go after her? She wanted to be left alone but he didn't know if he could take not knowing if she was okay or not for 'a few more days'.

* * *

><p>Natsu barely made it through the night.<p>

Mira smiled sadly the next day at the clearly disheveled Dragon Slayer. He didn't look his best right now, not that he would usually dress up to go to the guild, but he would have his shoes on the right feet and his shirt would not be inside out. Natsu ran a hand through his hair obviously deep in thought, which worried her a bit. Natsu was never one to think, much less overthink. "Why don't you go after her?" Mira asked him, wanting to give him some relief.

He sighed, banging his head on the bar top. "I don't want her to think that I don't trust her, cause I do, but I'm so worried. She's also really mad at me already because I didn't want her to go alone." Natsu explained to Mira.

"Then why not go if she's not back by tomorrow?" Mira tried to solve the problem. She then had a great idea, perhaps her best one ever. Maybe Natsu and Lucy would get together after Natsu ran off and passionately saved her! She then deflated, realizing that that would probably never happen, not even in her dreams. Natsu was not one of romantics. Natsu stared at Mira like she was an angel. He jaw was dropped and eyes shined with admiration. "That's a good idea! Thanks Mira!" Natsu said happily, bounding off to fight Gray. He could relax now, knowing he would see Lucy tomorrow, no matter what.

* * *

><p>Lucy sighed as she sat at the table. She had just finished her job. The Wyvern had been pretty easy to defeat with the help of Loke and Aries. They always worked good together, and Lucy had a feeling that the two liked each other. Of course they denied whenever she asked, but she'd keep her hopes up. After she had finished, the village had wanted to thank her, so they decided to throw her a feast. She tried to get the feast cancelled but they weren't hearing any of it. She wondered what her guild was doing right now. Natsu would be fighting definitely, Erza stopping the fight or eating cake. Wendy would be fretting around, seeing if anyone needed help, while Charla would be ignoring Happy's advances on her. She smiled at the thought of the guild. They were like family to her.<p>

"I guess I should find a place to stay." Lucy mumbled to herself, standing back up after about a minute of sitting. She must've gotten some weird looks, but she didn't mind. As Lucy walked around, many villagers were pointing at her and whispering "That's the wizard that helped the village. The one that defeated the Wyvern!" Lucy smiled and waved, while on the inside of her head just sighed tiredly. She wanted some sleep before the feast the next day. Her magic felt a bit drained and she felt as though she could sleep right through the feast. She wouldn't be so disrespectful though, it was being held for her. She passed many stores, arcades, and restaurants, though she didn't find one inn. She had all but passed every building in the damn village.

There was one last building at the very edge of the village. As she got closer, she could read the sign clearly.

BED & BREAKFAST

Lucy's eyes lit up at the sign. She loved these kinds of inns, and she could not believe the luck of finding on in this small village. She did a celebratory dance inside her mind as happiness fled through her. She pushed the door open, a little bell ringing throughout the lobby. "Hello. How may I help you?" The women behind the desk asked, smiling politely. "Hi. I would like a room for the night please." Lucy said, smiling widely.

The women nodded and looked down at her desk to write it down in a huge book. "That'll be 20,000J please." The lady said, holding out her hand. Lucy groaned at the price but forked the jewels over, just wanting to lay down. "Your room is Room 12." The women said, holding out Lucy's key. Lucy took the key and thanked her. She then headed to her room.

As she opened her room door and turned on the lights, she was pleasantly surprised. The bathroom was clean (the first part she checked) and the room wasn't cramped. There was a desk and a chair, where Lucy could work on her novel, if she so chose. She had brought it with her just in case she had some inspiration during the job. The bed was a queen size, one size bigger than her own back in Magnolia, and she didn't have to share with anyone (Natsu). Now to finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p>The next day, Natsu raced straight to Lucy's house once he woke up. If she was back she would either be there or at the guild. Natsu woke up early that day, excited to see if 'Luce' was back. He ran all the way there, with Happy flying next to him.<p>

"Why are you so set on seeing Lucy today?" Happy questioned, having missed the two conversations Natsu had had with the three guild mates. He missed Natsu practically showing his feelings for Lucy the whole time because he was trying to get Charla to agree to a date. Natsu blushed at Happy's question, something the sly cat did not miss.

Happy smirked and opened his mouth but Natsu cut him off with a glare before he could even start his signature saying to annoy the Dragon Slayer. Happy usually said this while Natsu was hanging out with Lucy. He didn't let it on that it annoyed him in front of Lucy, but when they got home, Natsu had been angry at Happy for creating all of the awkward scenes.

"You know why." Natsu answered his question gruffly, running ahead of the cat due to annoyance. The blue-furred Exceed rolled his eyes and continued on the journey to the Celestial Spirit mage's apartment.

Once there, Natsu looked at Happy, who knew exactly what to do. Happy grabbed the back of Natsu's shirt and pulled him up into the air, higher and higher until they reached Lucy's bedroom window. Natsu knocked, patiently waiting. Patiently waiting in Natsu's mind was to never stop knocking and if she didn't answer after about 30 seconds, break the latch on the window and opening it up. This is what Natsu skillfully did when Lucy did not open up after his knocking started. Natsu sniffed around, seeing the Lucy's scent was start to fade away, a sign that she hadn't been there yet. Natsu shrugged, thinking that Lucy could have gone to the guild before going home.

"Come on, Happy. Let's go to the guild!" Natsu exclaimed, before energetically running off in the direction of the guild. Happy nodded and flew behind him. Natsu ran into the guild at top speed, causing the things he knocked into the move a couple feet away from him before dangerously tilting, some even falling. "Slow down!" A commanding voice told Natsu, who did what the command said because if he didn't, he would get hurt, or worse. He shuddered at the thought. A redhead walked into Natsu's view with a dangerous glare on her face. "Why are you running?" She asked, a sword in her right hand which she clenched tightly. Natsu gulped and stuttered "I-is L-L-Lucy here?" His only answer was a shake of her head, signaling no.

Erza sighed, deciding to let Natsu off the hook, knowing how much Lucy being gone was affecting him. "Very well." Erza said, keeping her observant eyes on him. Natsu seemed tense, almost animalistic, like he was about to pounce. Mira walked in smiling until she saw Natsu. Her happy mood crashed and it went serious. "I haven't seen her, Natsu." Mira said sadly, while Erza just looked back and forth between the two mages. "Here Erza! Have some cake!" Mira said, handing Erza a piece of strawberry cake. It was so Erza did not listen to their plan and stop them.

"Here's your chance, Natsu. Go! Before Gray or Gajeel challenge you!" Mira made sure to add that last part in. Natsu nodded and ran out the door. "I'm coming for you, Luce!" He mumbled to himself.

* * *

><p>Lucy sat up from her bed, having just woke from her sleep. She hadn't been sleeping for very long, maybe 5 hours at the most. She wanted more sleep but nightmares were plaguing her mind, keeping her from rest. She shivered under the covers, wishing someone was next to her right now, like how Natsu was usually. With Natsu on her mind, her memories flashed to the day she left, just 2 days before. She had accused Natsu of calling her weak and ran off angrily and teary eyed. She was still angry with him, but it would have been nice to have him with her right now. Her eyes wondered to the window in the room. She had opened it right before she went to sleep out of habit. The curtain flapped with the breeze that came through.<p>

Lucy sighed and layer back down. It looked just before dawn outside, making Lucy wish she could have slept longer. Once she's up, she couldn't go back to sleep. She rolled around in the bed, hoping to find a comfortable spot and drift back off, something she is able to do from time to time. It didn't seem like she would be able to this time, though. After a good forty minutes, Lucy gave up and sat back up. A yawn forced itself through her plump lips as she stretched. Lucy stood up and went to the bathroom, planning on taking a bath.

"Plue. I should call him out." She said. Right before she did though, Loke popped out bowing to her. "I'm very sorry, princess. Plue has some plans for today so he wishes to not be called. That's ok, right?" Loke glanced up, making sure Lucy was fine with it, which she was.

"Yeah, Plue deserves it." Lucy said with a smile. It was the truth. "Thanks very much. Anyway, when's the feast?" Loke asked, rubbing his hands together with a hungry look. She rolled her eyes at him saying "Not til tonight. I'll probably leave the village right after. I want to sleep in my own bed." she pouted as she said the last sentence.

Loke chuckled, saying "I bet I know why." He said it in a teasing tone, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way. Lucy blushed, understanding that he was thinking about Natsu when he did that. "Stop that!" She shouted angrily and embarrassed. Loke just smirked and with a 'poof' went away.

Lucy sighed as she shook her head fondly. She enjoyed the company of all her spirits. They were her friends, so why wouldn't she? She already had a lot of friends from the Spirit World, but she couldn't wait to make more. As she thought this, she undressed and started to run the water, filling up the tub. She sighed as she got into the warm water. She looked up at the clock in the bathroom and saw it read 6:03. She had a lot of time to kill.

* * *

><p>Natsu groaned as he rode the train, trying not to puke up the contents of his very small breakfast he had managed to remember right before he was pushed out of the guild hall by Mira.. Well, when he said remember, he meant mentioned to Mira, who then threw the small apple at his head shouting for him to go 'Save the day!', whatever she meant by that. Happy had decided not to go (Mira had glared at him until he said he wouldn't go) and Gray and Erza had been busy with their own jobs they were taking that day, so Natsu was all alone. He was the only one off to save Lucy.<p>

Except, why did the village have to be far away? It was too far to walk there in one day, so Natsu had made the sacrifice of riding the train for Lucy. Big mistake. He supposed there were benefits, like being able to see Lucy faster and not having to sleep outside that night, but there were also consequences like his motion sickness. He grumbled to himself about the things he did for his partner all the way to the village.

When the train had finally stopped and Natsu was able to get off his own personal hell, he sprinted off, fell to his knees, and kissed the ground in happiness. "Thank god! I'm never going on a train again!" Natsu shouted, glad it was over. People gave him weird looks but he shrugged them off. Natsu glanced around the village, trying to find a good place to start. It seemed as though they were preparing for a festival later that night. Natsu started to walk around the town, glancing at everyone's hair, only looking for the blonde that had a side-pony, Lucy's signature hair-style.

It took him a good hour to actually see it. The side-pony with blonde hair. His eyes lit up, obviously happy he had found her, walking around and not almost dead. He started running her way, while her back was turned. He could hear her keys jingle as she walked slowly through the crowd that he was pushing out of his way. Her smell reached his nostrils, the scent of vanilla and strawberries that he could never get enough of. "LUCY!" He bellowed. The blonde turned and was shocked by what she saw.

Natsu had just about reached her when he bellowed her name. She turned with a shocked voice, that quickly turned to horror. Why? Natsu was in a position to tackle her. "Wait, Natsu don't! You're heav-" Lucy was not able to finish the sentence as Natsu tackled her. The air was knocked out of her lungs when she landed on the ground, the Dragon Slayer on top of her.

"Get off, Natsu!" She groaned, trying, and not succeeding, in pushing Natsu off. Natsu chuckled as he rolled off her and jumped up. He reached a hand down, which she took, and pulled her up.

Lucy glared at him, angry that she had been tackled. "I just cleaned myself Natsu! Now look at me!" She said, motioning to her clothes. There were stains of dirt and grass on them, from when Natsu took her down. Natsu sheepishly rubbed the back of his head and said "Sorry. I was just really happy to see you." He shot her his goofy grin, his fangs poking out from his lips. Lucy's heart instantly melted and she sighed and brushed herself off.

"It's fine. why are you here?" Lucy asked, curiosity shining in her brown eyes. Natsu smiled shyly and said "I was worried about you. I saw the job you took. Lucy, it suggested that you worked with a team. Why didn't you ask me and Happy to join you?" He was serious. She could have gotten hurt.

Lucy smiled, glancing at the ground. "I just wanted to prove myself." She said. Then she face palmed. "How could I forget that Mira kept a copy of the job and who went on the job?" She asked herself. It was stupid of her to forget that. Natsu shrugged and chuckled at her silliness.

"Just promise not to do that ever again. Please." Natsu told her. She nodded, not even planning on it. "Natsu?" She called his name. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry about storming off to go on the job," she apologized. Natus smiled and brought her into a hug.

"I should be the one to apologize, Luce. I'm sorry that I offended you. I was just worried." He said as he grasped her tighter.

"Natsu. Do you want to stay here for a feast or go back to the guild now?" Lucy asked, knowing which one he would say. He immediately let her go from the hug, too excited to keep a hold on her. "Feast! It's food Luce! You should already know my answer!" Natsu said, jumping up and down excitedly.

Lucy nodded and said "I thought you would say that. We'll leave for the guild after the feast." Natsu nodded, glad that Mira gave him the idea of coming today.

"I'm never taking a solo job again!" Lucy announced.


	3. Chapter 3: Mistletoe

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail!

Hey! Sorry I didn't put this up on Christmas. There were some problems which I'm not going to list.

Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

><p>Mira merrily hummed as she decorated the guild. It was her favorite time of the year by far. There were always bright lights, holly, and Christmas trees. There was also mistletoe, her favorite decoration. There hadn't been one Christmas were Mira had not been able to obtain mistletoe. She enjoyed hanging it in the most unexpected places and catching people under the plant.<p>

Her eyes lit up as she thought about all the couples that she shipped. They could get caught under the mistletoe and she could finally make them kiss. With so many ships to pick from, every year she had to pick one that she wanted to definitely get caught under the mistletoe. This year there was one that she wanted to get together or else she would force them to kiss.

The couple was Natsu and Lucy.

She had been trying to get them together for the better part of the year now. If she wasn't able to get them together before the New Year, then her goals for the New Year will be to get them together. The two did everything together, so how would dating be any different? They were rarely separated. Maybe she could get the others in the guild to help.

She felt someone tap her shoulder, trying to get her attention.

"Mira? Hello? Are you in there?" Levy asked teasingly.

Mira turned with a sheepish smile, and said, "Oh! I'm sorry Levy. I was daydreaming."

Levy giggled a little, thinking about the dreamy look Mira had on. "So, what were you day dreaming about?" Levy asked curiously, leaning a bit toward Mira in anticipation.

"Oh, it was about..." Mira trailed off, suddenly getting a great idea.

"Levy! Come with me!" Mira shouted, dragging poor Levy through the guild hall.

"Wha-huh-M-Mira! Where are we going? And why drag me there?" Levy asked, managing not to trip over her own feet as Mira pulled her along.

"We're going somewhere secret to make a plan!" Mira answered as she roughly pushed the doors open and started off in the direction of Levy's home. Levy sighed and let herself be pulled, knowing that once Mira had something set in her mind, she wouldn't give up on it.

* * *

><p>"Does anyone know where Shrimp is?" Gajeel asked around the guild, searching for the Solid Script Mage.<p>

Jet ad Droy's heads snapped up to look at him when he said Levy's nickname.

In his hands was a little box, wrapped with a bow on top. He had found the perfect gift for Levy, in his opinion, so he had bought it to give it to her as an early Christmas present.

"Levy was dragged out of the guild by Mira." Jet told him, glancing around just in case he had missed her returning to the guild.

"Mira looked like she was planning something, so we didn't follow." Droy mentioned as he shivered.

Gajeel growled at not finding Levy. "When you see her, tell her to find me." Gajeel said and walked away, not waiting for an answer.

He sighed as he flopped down onto a bar stool, upset that he didn't find who he wanted. Every other time he was in the guild, she would just pop up to say hello or to have a conversation. The one time he actually wanted her to show up at the guild was the one time he couldn't find her.

"Hey, Kinana. Can I have my usual beer?" Gajeel gruffly asked.

Kinana glanced at him and took out the beer he was referring to.

"Is there a problem, Gajeel?"

She had noticed Gajeel chugged most of the beer down in one gulp.

"Shrimp's gone. I need to find her to giver her a present but she's not here." Gajeel explains. His fist slammed onto the bar top in his frustration.

Kinana ignored Gajeel's blatant anger.

"Why not give it to her on Christmas? It's in two days, anyway." Kinana asked, tilting her head a bit.

Gajeel sat there, thinking about it. Why couldn't he wait to give it to her? Why did he feel the need to be different? Maybe that's just it. It was different, just like Levy. One would expect Levy to be shy and timid because of her size. However she was confident and loud, like everyone else in the guild, which is never quiet.

"Gah, I don't know. It's just different, like her." Gajeel stated quietly, grabbing his beer and walking away.

Why was this bothering him so much?

* * *

><p>"Ok Levy. Time to focus. We're going to make a plan to get Natsu and Lucy together!" Mira revealed as soon as they got to the "secret location".<p>

Once she heard Mira's request, she jumped up and squealed with joy. "Yes! Yes! Yes! I'll help with that any time!" Levy said, almost too fast to understand.

Unfortunately, the squeal that had escaped Levy, had gotten the attention of Fairy Tail's very own Requip Mage.

Erza had been walking past Levy's apartment, headed to her own, hoping for a nice rest after her most recent job. She had taken down a dark guild with her team. When she heard the loud high pitched sound come from Levy's room, Erza became curious. She wanted to requip a sword into her hand and bust down the door, but she refrained from doing that. Instead, she calmly knocked on the door.

When Levy and Mira heard the knocking, their heads snapped toward the door. Levy hesitantly got up and walked to the door, hands shaking. She reached for the doorknob and slowly turned it, afraid to see what was outside. Mira bit her lip, hoping that she wouldn't have to stop their planning.

Last time when they were planning to get a couple together, one person from that pair came into the room. That couple was Jellal and Erza. Erza was the one to show up in the room and got angry at them, telling them to never make a plan like that involving her and Jellal.

"Are you alright, Levy?" They heard a familiar voice call out as the door opened. Both released a sigh of relief when Erza was found behind the door. She wouldn't mind them planning about Lucy and Natsu.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Mira wanted me to help her with something fun, so I got excited." Levy explained, knowing that she was going to be questioned about it.

"What did she want you to help her with?" Erza questioned, walking into the apartment. Levy didn't force her out since Erza usually barged in whenever she wanted. It was normal.

Mira smirked, happy to have another person to help plan.

"I have some mistletoe. We're going to get Natsu and Lucy under it and make them kiss!" Mira began, believing that Erza would want to join when she heard. "So, we need a plan." Mira finished, looking at Erza, who had a determined look in her eyes.

"I will help." Erza said in a commanding tone. Glad for the help, Mira and Levy nodded.

And with that, they started to plan.

* * *

><p>Lucy walked into the guild, glancing around for her best female friend. She had finally finished her novel, so she figured letting Levy read the book would be a great Christmas present. Lucy's eyes got caught on Gajeel, who was sulking in the corner of the guild. She wondered what happened to him, but ignored it. She wanted to find Levy as fast as she could.<p>

She walked over to Jet and Droy, hoping that they would know where Levy was.

"Hey guys. Where's Levy-chan?" She asked as she walked up to them.

"Mira dragged her away, looking like she was planning something." Droy droned, as if he has answered that question more than once.

"Oh. Do you know where they went?" Lucy looked forward to give Levy the writing she just finished.

"I think Fairy Hills, but I'm not sure." Jet answered, leaning his cheek onto his hand.

"Oh, ok! I'll go check!" Lucy said, walking back out of the guild just as fast as she walked in.

Natsu was in the guild at that time. He thought it was odd for Lucy to walk in, talk to Jet and Droy, and then walk back out. Once the doors closed behind Lucy, he walked over to Jet and Droy.

"What were you talking to Lucy about?" He asked, curious.

"She was looking for Levy. Why?" Jet answered, narrowing his eyes at Natsu.

"I wanted to kno-" Natsu was cut off by Happy, who shouted "He liiiiiikes her!"

"No I don't!" Natsu quickly denied.

Jet and Droy thought that the denial was too quick and got an idea of why Natsu wanted to know about Lucy.

"I think it's true!" Droy exclaimed gleefully, smirking at Natsu. Natsu glared at him, still denying that he liked Lucy.

"Come on, Natsu! You're always with her! You definitely like her." Jet explained to him. Natsu just didn't see it.

"I don't like her!" He denied once again. Everyone rolled their eyes at how dense he was.

"Are you sure?" Droy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes!" Natsu shouted, slamming his hands onto the table. He stood up as he did this, causing his chair to tip over.

"I'm leaving." Natsu said, and started toward the door.

"He so likes her." Happy muttered to Jet and Droy, who both nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>"So, we're going to have someone push both of them under the mistletoe?" Levy asked in clarification. Mira and Erza both nodded, knowing that it was possible.<p>

"Who's going to be doing the pushing?" Erza and Mira looked at each other, shrugging their shoulders.

"Well, you can push Lucy, for starters." Mira said, putting a finger to her chin. "But who will push Natsu?"

The three of them looked at each other. "Well, Erza would push too hard, and he'll catch on that something's happening if you try, Mira. We may need one more person to help." As soon as Levy said that, one person popped up into all their heads.

"Does anyone have an idea where Gray is?" Erza asked, smirking evilly.

They all turned to each other, smirks fully on their faces and eyes gleaming. With that, they ran back to the guild.

However, they ran into Lucy and Natsu arguing on the way there.

* * *

><p>Lucy was walking toward Fairy Hills, alone, though she had left the guild in hopes of finding Levy. She carefully held onto the papers of her book, making sure they did not wrinkle. She wanted them to be perfect, since it was the one and only copy she made.<p>

If it was messed up, she would be sad. She trusted Levy with them, though. She didn't think Levy would ruin her book. They were best friends and Levy wouldn't hurt her like that.

Natsu, on the other hand, would ruin it by accident. He wouldn't mean to destroy her novel, but everything always ends up ruined near him. He would apologize as many times as needed, and then smile his toothy grin when she forgave him. She wouldn't let him anywhere near these papers.

"Hey Luce. What are those papers for?" Natsu asked, popping up beside her.

How he managed to do that, she would never know. Lucy held the papers a bit further away when he went to take them.

"It's my book. Don't touch it! I promised Levy that she could read them first and then when she's done I'm going to get it published. It's the only copy so I'm being very careful with them." Lucy told him harshly.

"Come on! Let me see!" Natsu whined, reaching for the papers. Lucy kept his head away with the hand she didn't have the papers in.

"Stop that! These are important!"

"Lu-chan!" She heard a female voice call out in surprise. Natsu and Lucy froze in the position they were in and looked toward her. Erza and Mira were walking on either side of Levy.

"Levy-chan! Erza! Mira! Hey!" Lucy said, leaving Natsu and running toward them.

"What are you doing?" Erza asked, looking suspiciously at Natsu.

He winced and looked at Lucy with eyes pleading for her not to tell Erza. Lucy sighed and nodded, to show she wouldn't tell.

"Levy-chan. I finished my book, so here it is! Please be careful with it, since it's the only copy I have." Lucy told her as she gave her the papers.

Natsu pouted at not being able to see them.

"Alright Lu-chan! Thanks!" Levy replied, happily taking the papers.

"Tell me what you think afterwards, Levy-chan. I'm going to head home now to take a bath." Lucy said as she waved and walked away. Natsu followed her, grinning like an idiot.

"Bye Lu-chan!" Levy called.

"Bye Lucy!" Mira and Erza yelled at the same time.

"That was close." Mira said as soon as they were out of Natsu's hearing range. Erza and Levy agreed.

"Anyway, let's go find Gray!" Levy shouted, running ahead of Mira and Erza. Both quickly followed Levy.

* * *

><p>Gray sat at a table in the guild, bored to death. Natsu wasn't at the guild, most likely following Lucy. Gajeel was in the corner sulking about not being able to find Levy. There was no one at the guild to fight with too. That left Gray with nothing to do.<p>

"Gray!" He heard someone shout as the guild doors opened.

He looked over to the doors to see who wanted him. Finally, he had something to do.

"Gray!" Mira yelled once again. He saw Levy and Erza following her into the guild.

"Over here!" He called out to get their attention. They looked over toward his voice to see him. Erza ran over first, looking determined and angry. She pulled him up to her face with a scary glare on.

"Help us!" She demanded, not giving him the choice. "Erza!" Mira and Levy groaned in annoyance, but still did not help Gray out of it.

"Aye!" Gray said, flinching away from Erza.

Erza dropped him happily and walked back over to Levy and Mira.

"So, what am I helping you with?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. He wouldn't be able to get out of it now, since he told Erza he would help. They all smirked at him with an evil gleam in their eyes.

"Do you want Natsu and Lucy to get together?" They asked together like they rehearsed it. Gray's eyes widened in surprise that they wanted his help in matchmaking of all things. He nodded slowly, not sure what to say.

"Great! We need you to push Natsu under the mistletoe right as Levy pushes Lucy under it." Mira explained, while pointing at the mistletoe in the guild. The plant happened to be right over Lucy's and Natsu's usual table.

Gray smirked and said "I'm in!"

"When are we doing this?" Gray questioned, figuring that would be important. The three girls looked at each other, not positive when the best time would be.

"Next time they come to the guild?" Erza thought out loud, wondering if the others would think it was good.

"Sure!" Levy shouted happily.

"Shrimp!" shouted Gajeel, using his nickname for Levy. Levy glanced at him.

"Yes?" She asked, blinking blankly when she saw him. Gajeel's cheeks were tinted red a little.

"Uh... I have an early Christmas gift for you!" He said quickly, pushing the gift right up to her face.

Mira, Erza, and Gray were all watching it happen silently.

Levy took the gift gingerly, not wanting to drop it. "Thanks Gajeel!" She said with a big smile.

The corners of Gajeel's mouth curved up in a small smile while he watched her open the present. She unwrapped it to find a small white box. She carefully took the lid of the box off and peeked inside. When Levy saw the gift she gasped in joy at it.

"What is it?" Mira asked, desperately wanting to know.

Levy reached into the box, and started to pull out a chain. On the end of the chain sat a little charm that was the shape of the Fairy Tail insignia. It had an orange outline and was white in the middle. It was just like her insignia on her left shoulder blade.

"It's beautiful!" Mira shouted, just staring at the piece of jewelry.

"I love it!" Levy told Gajeel, as she stood up. She blushed a little bit, but she made up her mind to do this. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Gajeel blushed harder and stuttered "N-no problem."

He then walked away, trying to hide his blush.

Mira smiled. "Levy, Gray! Go get Natsu and Lucy! I can't wait anymore!" She yelled, excited. They sighed and got up.

"They're both at Lu-chan's, right?" Levy asked Gray as they walked out of the guild. Gray nodded, positive about it.

They walked to Lucy's home and knocked on the door.

"I don't see why we couldn't go in my way." Gray complained.

"Because I'm not sliding down the chimney in a dress!" Levy told him angrily. Gray smirked, catching onto something.

"So you would if you weren't wearing a dress?" He asked teasingly. "No!" Levy shouted, fed up with him.

"Levy-chan!" Lucy said in surprise when she found Levy and Gray outside with Levy shouting. "Hey Lu-chan! Mira needs you and Natsu at the guild." Levy told her, thinking of the lie quickly.

Lucy smiled at them. "Alright, I'l go get ready. Do you want to wait inside?" She asked. Levy and Gray nodded and walked inside. Natsu was asleep on the bed.

Lucy grabbed her keys and whip off her desk and turned around. "I'm ready! Let's wake Natsu up."

She walked over to the bed and wondered how to wake him up.

"I got this!" Gray shouted and put his fist to his palm, ready to do some magic.

"Do not use magic in my house!" Lucy screamed and she 'Lucy-Kicked' him into the wall.

"Geez, Lucy. Sorry." Gray mumbled as he got up.

"Let's pour cold water on him." Levy suggested, and Lucy and Gray agreed. They did as they planned, which caused Natsu to wake up with fire on his fists.

"Who did that?" He screamed, fire covering his entire head. "Was it you Gray?" He glared at him.

They all rolled their eyes. "Let's go Natsu! Mira wanted us at the guild." Lucy told him. When Mira was mentioned, his body stiffened.

"We have to hurry!" He yelled as he grabbed Lucy's wrist and sprinted out the room. Gray and Levy followed them.

* * *

><p>"We're here!" Natsu shouted as he kicked the guild doors open. He was still holding Lucy's wrist, with Gray and Levy right behind them.<p>

Gray and Levy glanced at each other and gave the other a nod. With that, Lucy and Natsu were pushed under the mistletoe that they still hadn't noticed.

"What the hell, Gray?" Natsu shouted angry. Just then, Lucy noticed what was above them and let out a small gasp.

"What's wrong, Luce?" Natsu asked, glancing at her. She shakily pointed above their heads at the small plant.

"Oh! What's that Luce?" Natsu asked, being the dense person he was.

"That's mistletoe, Natsu." Mira popped up beside them.

"What's wrong with Luce then? It doesn't seem dangerous." Natsu asked, still confused about what was happening.

"When you are under mistletoe with someone, you have to kiss." Mira explained. Natsu sat there, just blinking at Mira. After a full minute, he came back to reality.

"What?" He asked, shock in his eyes. Levy nodded in confirmation next to Mira.

Natsu had a tint of red on his cheeks as he turned back to Lucy. She was still staring at the mistletoe. Natsu grabbed her chin and turned her head so he could look straight into her eyes.

"Ready Luce?" He whispered to her, staring right into her eyes. Lucy gulped and gave a small nod. She closed her eyes and leaned toward Natsu.

Their lips met.

It was a quick kiss. Just about two seconds, but it was still a kiss. Erza, Mira, Levy, and Gray had succeeded with part of their plan. They had gotten Lucy and Natsu to kiss.

The other part wasn't so successful. They didn't ask each other out, but they did stay together for the rest of the day. They never left each other's side.

Levy and Mira sat at the bar together, watching the couple. "I say that was pretty successful." Levy said, still a bit down that Natsu and Lucy didn't get together.

Mira nodded, her eyes never leaving the couple. Levy sighed and got up, a chain sliding around her neck. She fingered the small charm at the end and thought of Gajeel. This gift was perfect for her, especially since it came from him.

"Oh! Lu-chan's novel!" Levy said as she stood up and ran to get it.

Everything went back to normal the next day. Natsu and Lucy weren't as awkward anymore. Gajeel and Levy never mentioned the kiss to the cheek. It was forgotten about, except by Mira.

Mira began to plan again.


End file.
